NO PUEDO ELEGIR
by moth13
Summary: Capitulo 3. Cuando consigue por fin lo que tanto ha deseado, a su amada Kate. El destino le depara una eleccion muy dificil.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Como todas las mañanas en las que la Detective Beckett le llamaba antes de tiempo porque había un nuevo caso, Castle se levantó, se metió a la ducha y después se preparó el café dejando la cafetera llena, para su madre y un vaso de leche en el microondas para su hija.

Las dejo una nota que decía "preciosas espero que tengan un muy buen día. Besos, Os quiero". Cuando salía de casa, se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que las dejaba notas, pensó en entrar y tirar la nota, se miró al reloj y vio que llegaba tarde, Beckett ya estaría en la puerta esperándole.

Castle monto en el coche, vio que Beckett tenía mala cara.

-Buenos días Castle

-Buenos días Detective Beckett, aunque me atrevería a decir que para ti no son nada buenos.

-Pues por esta vez, aciertas Sherlock, no es que haya podido dormir mucho.- El teléfono de Kate sonó, era Esposito para decirla que el caso estaba resuelto y que volviera a comisaria, solo quedaba papeleo.-Volvemos a comisaria, ya no hay caso.

-Me has hecho levantarme ¿para nada?

-Cuando te llame había un caso, si no hubieras tardado tanto en arreglarte, hubiéramos llegado.- Kate lo decía muy seria, se había enfadado con el comentario.- Pero tranquilo, ahora mismo te devuelvo a tu casa, así podrás dormir, o hacer lo que te dé la gana.

-Frena, solo quería gastarte una broma, ya veo que no aguantas ni una, y menos mías.

-No estoy para tus bromas-dijo enfadada, y se dio cuenta que Castle se había enfadado también -ni para las de nadie

-Si tanto te molesta mi presencia, para el coche, puedo volver a casa en taxi.

Beckett se quedó mirando a Castle, vio que lo decía totalmente en serio. Llegaron a un semáforo en rojo.

-Perdona Castle es que llevo unos días que no descanso bien.

-¿Se puede saber por qué o es personal y no quieres que sepa nada de tu vida personal?

Kate se quedó mirándole durante un rato, se mordía el labio inferior mientras decidía si le contaba lo que le estaba pasando o no.

-¿Te apetece que tomemos un café en señal de tregua y mientras te cuento algo de lo que me pasa?

-En tu estado de histeria, no estoy muy seguro de querer tomar un café, podría costarme el que me dispararas.

-No estoy histérica, simplemente es que hay veces que me sacas de mis casillas, entonces que dices, ¿Hay café o no?

-De acuerdo, pero pagas tú, esta vez no te mereces que te invite.

Cuando el semáforo se pone en verde Beckett busca un sitio donde aparcar, y se meten en una cafetería que hay justo en la esquina, se acomodan y piden sus cafés.

-Bueno Detective Beckett me va a contar o está esperando a que se me olvide

-No sé por dónde empezar

-¿Qué tal por el principio?

-Muy gracioso Castle –Le hace un gesto de burla a la vez que pone ojos- Llevo días que no pego ojo.

-Eso ya me lo dijiste antes. Y te pregunte que si me decías el por que

-Tengo pesadillas con el día que me dispararon, se me mezclan con el día de la bomba, en ellos sale mi madre diciéndome que deje de perder el tiempo, aparece Josh en un avión y yo junto a él, entonces el avión cae en picado y yo me abrazo a Josh, el me besa y cuando abro los ojos es otra persona que me dice que me quiere, entonces el avión se estrella, y yo me despierto

-¿otra persona? ¿Se puede saber quién es?- Castle sonríe, sabe que está hablando de él

-No sé quién es, no consigo ver su cara.-Mintió, ella sabía quién era, solo que no lo iba a decir.

-Bueno no es que sea un experto en sueños- Dice Castle algo decepcionado- Pero creo que ese sueño es claramente, un mensaje que tu madre te envía.

-¿A si? Y que es lo que se supone que es lo que mi madre me esta queriendo decir.

-Que has estado a punto de morir dos veces, y que realmente tu no quieres a Josh, tu a quien quieres es a ese desconocido.-Kate mira incrédula a Castle

-Y a ti te gustaría ser tú, el hombre sin rostro ¿o me equivoco?

Castle se saca del bolsillo un par de dólares y los tira en la mesa, coge su café y sin decir nada se levanta y sale de la cafetería. Kate lo mira incrédula, y cuando reacciona Castle ya está en la calle pidiendo un taxi. Ella sale corriendo detrás de él, llega justo en el momento en que un taxi para a recoger a Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

-¡Castle espera, no te vayas, perdona!

Castle mete la cabeza dentro del taxi y pide al taxista que espere. Se vuelve hacia Beckett con la puerta abierta, esperando que ella hable.

-Lo siento, creo que me he pasado con el comentario, perdóname.

-Esta vez no te perdono Detective Beckett, estoy harto de tu arrogancia, de tu mal humor contra mí, y de que me recuerdes que tu no quieres nada conmigo que no sea relacionado con los casos, desde el día que te dispararon, y yo te confesé lo que sentía por ti, tú no has hecho nada más que satirizar mis sentimientos. Yo te he respetado en todo momento, he aceptado que tú no sientas nada por mí, ni quieras ser más que compañeros de trabajo. Y tú no.

Kate le miraba, veía que ese comentario le había dolido tanto, y que todo lo que él estaba diciendo lo decía con todo el sentimiento, le estaba haciendo sufrir.

-Castle lo siento, llevas….-Castle no la dejo hablar.

-He intentado aguantar todo lo que tú me has hecho, he intentado admitir tus sentimientos, todo lo que tú me has pedido lo he hecho, pero estoy harto. Si tanto te molesto, y quieres estar lejos de mí, tranquila, ya no me volverás a ver más. Desde ahora mismo ya no tendremos ningún tipo de relación, así podrás vivir sin que te moleste más. Adiós Detective Beckett. - Se montó en el taxi sin dejar que ella pudiera hablar y cerró la puerta de un portazo, indicando al taxista la dirección.

Ante la atenta mirada de Kate, el taxi se aleja, ella no puede evitar que las lágrimas le corran por sus mejillas, sabe que ha perdido a Castle, y todo por ser una estúpida cabezota.

Kate Beckett llega a comisaría, las puertas del ascensor se abren y ve que Castle está en la mesa de Esposito y Ryan. No puede evitar sonreír, sin que la vean y se acerca hasta donde están todos.

-Hola chicos, ¿hay algo nuevo?- Intentando sonreír

-Sí, jefa, Castle ha decidió marcharse de la unidad.-Dice Esposito muy serio. Kate se queda mirando fijamente a Castle.

-Pero….Castle por favor, antes me gustaría hablar contigo.-La mirada de Castle hacia Kate era de pocos amigos.

-Ya te he dicho todo lo que te tenía que decir.-Castle se gira para mirar a los chicos.- Chicos voy hablar con la capitana.- Cuando empieza andar, Beckett le sigue y le coge por una muñeca para poderle parar.

-Castle tú ya me has dicho todo, pero por favor deja que yo te diga lo que quería decirte antes de que te montaras en el taxi.-Ella pone cara de súplica.-Dame solo 5 minutos, después te dejare marchar.

Castle acepta aunque muy a regañadientes. Ella le pide que vayan a la sala de descanso para poder hablar más tranquilos. Una vez allí, le pide que se siente mientras ella prepara unos cafés. Le acerca la taza y se sienta cerca de Castle.

-Me gustaría pedirte perdón, por cómo me he comportado hoy.

-¿Hoy?- Le corta Castle

-Bueno y durante todo este tiempo después de saber lo que tú sentías por mí. No me he comportado muy bien, más bien como una cría.

-Luego, el niño soy yo.-Volvió a cortarla.

-Castle por favor, solo tengo 5 minutos, y esto que quiero decirte ya me cuesta a mi decirlo, como para que me estés interrumpiendo.

-De acuerdo, intentare no interrumpirte.

-Cómo te decía, me he comportado como una cría, me asuste al saber lo que sentías por mí, y ver que estuve a punto de morir, me hizo pensar que te podría perder en cualquier momento, entonces empecé a tratarte mal, para ver si tus sentimientos al menos cambiaban, y así quitarme este remordimiento que llevo dentro.

-¿Remordimiento?

-Sí, remordimiento de no haberte dicho lo que siento de verdad por ti, de ser cobarde y no admitírmelo a mí misma, hasta hace unos días que empezaron los sueños, no pude aceptar lo que me estaba pasando.

-¿Y ahora me vas a contar lo que te está pasando?

-¿Recuerdas lo que me has dicho hace un rato sobre lo que significaba el sueño que tenía y el mensaje de mi madre?

-Claro-Castle la mira a los ojos

-Pues eso es exactamente el significado, lo que yo no quería aceptar. –Kate da un trago al café.-Me puedes volver hacer la pregunta que provoco que tú te fueras de la cafetería

-¿Se puede saber quién es esa persona que ves después?- Castle deja la taza en la mesa, sin dejar de mirar a Beckett.

-Eres tú.

Castle se levanta de su lado y va hacia la puerta, antes de salir se gira. Y ve como Beckett también se ha levantado e intenta seguirle.

-Tus 5 minutos han terminado, ¿algo más que decir?

-¿Castle has oído algo de lo que te he dicho? -La cara de Kate es de incredulidad- ¿Has entendido lo que te he dicho?

-Desde el principio, pero creo que ya está bien de que te diviertas con mis sentimientos.

-No estoy jugando con tus sentimientos, te estoy exponiendo los míos hacia ti.

-Tú no has expuesto nada, solo me has dicho que en tus sueños salgo yo, y que es un mensaje que tu madre te da. A mí en ningún momento me has dicho nada de lo que puedas sentir por mí. – Castle estira la mano para coger el pomo de la puerta y abrir. Beckett pone la mano encima de la suya para evitar que abra y le mira a los ojos.

-Castle sabes que me es muy difícil expresar mis sentimientos, y lo que te he dicho es mi formar de decir que…. Que…-Kate se acerca hasta rozar los labios de Castle

-¿Qué me odias?-Beckett no aguanta más y besa a Castle con pasión, Castle no se opone y sigue el juego al beso de la mujer que ama, durante unos instantes ella se olvida de donde está, y da rienda suelta al placer y felicidad que siente al besar a Castle. Se separa y mirándole a los ojos dice:

-¿Necesitas que te diga lo que significa esto?

-Sí, necesito oírtelo decir.

Beckett vuelve a besarle, ahora quiere hacerle esperar, para oír lo que sus besos le han dicho ya, al principio Castle sigue besándola, hasta que coge la cara entre sus manos y la separa , la mira a los ojos sin decir nada, solo espera que ella diga las palabras que tanto tiempo lleva esperando. Kate intenta acercarse para besarle, pero este no la deja. Kate mira a Castle, y ve que no puede hacerle esperar más.

-Te quiero.

Castle atrae a Beckett y la besa con toda pasión, cuando se separan él pone su frente en la de Kate.

-¿Y ahora qué es lo que vamos hacer?

-De momento. ¿Qué te parece si salimos a trabajar? Y cuando terminemos, podemos quedar para cenar o tomar algo, y así podemos hablar de lo que vamos hacer. –Dice Kate.- ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece bien, pero no veo la hora de salir.-Le da otro largo beso.  
-Castle… aquí en la…. oficina…. me…. gustaría…..-Entre besos Kate intentaba decirle algo.-que solo….….. fuéramos… compañeros

-Lo que…. Tú quieras….. Compañera.-Kate logra separarse, mira a Castle, y sonríe.

-Pues vamos a trabajar entonces, compañero.- Los dos salen de la sala de descanso y se dirigen a la mesa de Beckett.

Durante todo el día no paran de tener miraditas de complicidad, sonrisas, y cuando podían, iban a cualquier rincón para poder besarse.

Llego la hora de salir y ellos se dirigieron a cenar al restaurante que donde hacían su comida favorita, una vez sentados en la mesa, pidieron su comida y su respectiva bebida.

-Detective Beckett, ¿y ahora que será de nosotros?

-Castle aquí no tienes que llamarme así, puedes llamarme Kate. Y ahora será lo que los dos queramos que sea.

-Estaba bien Kate, pues tú no me tienes que llamar Castle. Puedes llamarme Rick.

-Me gusta más Castle, o espera mejor te llamare ¿gatito?-Kate se reía, sabía que a Castle no le gustaba que le dijera eso, pero era una forma de divertirse.

-Está bien llámame como quieras, Princesa Katie.-Castle se rió a carcajadas cuando vio que Kate se puso roja de rabia al oír ese apodo, se acercó a él le cogió de la oreja y se la retorció-¡Aaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy!

-Si vuelves a llamarme así, te juro que no dudare en sacar mi arma y dispararte entre las piernas, ¿lo has entendido, gatito?

-Sí, si, lo he pillado a la primera, pero tú no me llames gatito.

-De acuerdo.-Ella le soltó, y se acercó a él, le dio un beso corto y le miro a los ojos-Siento haberte hecho daño, pero odio que me llamen así.

-Ya lo veo, ya.-Castle se frotaba la oreja, todavía sentía dolor.-Bueno y entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres tú que sea de nosotros? porque yo quiero estar contigo, como compañero, como novio, como amante. Quiero ser todo para ti.

-A mí me gustaría igualmente, pero tienes que tener paciencia.

-¿Paciencia?-Pregunta Castle extrañado.

-Si paciencia, tu sabes que me cuesta mucho expresar lo que siento, y ahora que lo he hecho, necesito ir despacio, aunque no lo creas soy muy insegura en las relaciones, y más con tus antecedentes de famoso conquistador. Yo necesito estar segura de cada paso que doy, de saber que estas aquí conmigo.

-Ya te entiendo.- Castle coge la mano de Beckett.-Si tú me das la oportunidad de ser todo lo que quiero ser, te juro que no te vas a arrepentir nunca, y por la fama de mujeriego, creo que te he demostrado ya que eso es solo publicidad. Yo voy a estar aquí contigo SIEMPRE.-Castle mira a los ojos a Beckett y la besa.

Cenan entre bromas, besos, y caricias, cuando terminan, Castle acompaña hasta casa a Beckett, en la puerta del apartamento se despiden con besos.

-Castle si quieres tomar un café, te invito a que pases.

-Kate será mejor que no pase, me siento como un crío de 15 años, en todos los sentidos.- Los dos se ríen del comentario.- Tú necesitas estar segura y si paso creo que no podrás pararme.- Besa a Kate, mientras sus manos descienden por su espalda, al llegar a la cintura él la abraza con más fuerza y la empuja contra la pared, sus manos empiezan el camino para poder acariciar su pecho, cuando llegan, Kate gime y entonces, separa a Castle.

-Sera mejor que te marches, o mis vecinos llamaran a la policía y nos detendrán por escándalo público.

-Creo que me pone la idea, me gustaría ver la cara que ponen todos, cuando te vean en el calabozo.

-Muy gracioso Castle. –Kate da un beso a Castle, y se mete en casa, cerrando la puerta.

Castle se marcha a casa, esta tan feliz que prefiere ir dando un paseo.

* * *

Espero que os guste, pronto empezara lo bueno.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Castle llega a su casa, ve que todavía no ha llegado ni Alexis, ni Martha. Mira la hora que es y ve que es ya tarde para que su hija no esté en casa, y no haya avisado, en ese momento se da cuenta de que en todo el día ha llamado a su hija, pero ella tampoco lo ha hecho. Coge su teléfono y llama a su hija.  
Después de varios pitidos salta el contestador, a Castle eso le extraña, ya que su hija siempre contesta, aunque este metida en algun sitio que no pueda hablar por teléfono. Vuelve a intentarlo pero recibe el mismo resultado. Entonces llama a su madre

-Hola hijo, que tanto te preocupa, que me llamas

-Hola madre, ¿está contigo Alexis?

-No, además no sé dónde está, la llame esta tarde para decirla que llegaría tarde y no me ha contestado.

-¿Esta tarde, a qué hora era eso?-Castle estaba empezando a preocuparse

-Pues seria las 5 por que espere a llamarla a que saliera de clase, pero no me lo cogió, y no me ha contestado ella con otra llamada.

-Vale madre, voy a llamarla, pensé que estaría contigo.-Castle prefería no decir todavía nada a su madre, podría ser que su hija se hubiera despistado.-Hasta luego madre.

Castle colgó el teléfono y se puso a llamar a Ashley, este le dijo que tampoco sabían nada de ella, desde que salieron del colegio al mediodía, que la había estado llamando toda la tarde, porque no se había presentado por la tarde al colegio, y no le había dicho nada.

-¿Alexis no ha ido esta tarde al Colegio?-A Castle, ya no le cabía ninguna duda, a su hija le había ocurrido algo.

-No señor Castle, pero como esta mañana no se sentía bien, pues pensé que usted la habría dicho que se quedara en casa.

-¿Cómo que no se sentía bien?- Cada vez estaba más preocupado.

-Sí, ella estuvo toda la mañana, vomitando, decía que no le había sentado bien el desayuno.

Castle estaba angustiado, se despidió de Ashley y le dijo que si sabía algo que le llamara, empezó a llamar a todos los hospitales, pero no obtuvo nada, su hija no estaba, ni había estado en urgencias. Después de llamar a todas las amigas de Alexis, a sus conocidos, se dio por vencido y llamado a Beckett.

-Beckett

-Soy yo, necesito que me ayudes, Alexis le ha ocurrido algo-Castle al decirlo noto como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-¿Castle que ocurre?- Kate ya estaba dormida, pero al oír lo que le dijo Castle se despertó y se levantó de la cama al instante.-No te preocupes, me visto y voy para tu casa.

En menos de 30 minutos Kate estaba en el loft de Castle. Llamo a la puerta y se encontró con un Castle cabizbajo, se notaba que había estado llorando. Beckett le abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, y le dijo que tenían que sentarse para que pudiera explicarle todo lo que estaba pasando.

Castle le explico todo, le dijo que había llamado a su novio, a su madre, a sus amigas, y a todos los hospitales y nadie sabía nada de ella desde el mediodía.

Beckett intentaba tranquilizar a Castle, aunque sabía que no podía hacerlo, ella decidió que era hora de actuar.

-Castle necesito que me dejes tu ordenador, y una foto de Alexis, la más reciente que tengas.-Mientras se levantaba y hacia una llamada al móvil

-Voy por ella, mi ordenador esta en mi despacho, ya sabes donde es. No tiene clave de acceso. Mi hija nunca se metería en mi ordenador sin mi permiso. Así que no es necesario tenerla.

Kate fue hacia el despacho y Castle subió arriba para coger una foto de su hija. Kate vio que contestaron al teléfono.

-Hola soy la Detective Beckett, me gustaría poder hablar con el Detective Deming.-Después de un rato esperando, al otro lado contestaron

-Hola Kate, ¿qué ocurre?

-Hola Deming, necesito que me hagas un favor, necesito que repartas por todas las comisarias la foto de la hija de Castle.

-Y por qué me llamas a mí, en vez de ir a la comisaria a denunciar su desaparición..

-Deming, lleva desaparecida desde el mediodía, y tú sabes que hasta que no pasan las 24 horas, nadie hace nada. Pero si no quieres ayudarme lo entenderé.

-Claro que te ayudare, sabes que lo haré, lo único que me ha dolido un poco saber que ayudas así a Castle.

-Ahora no es el momento, Tom. –Dijo Kate reprochándole que la situación era grave.-Tu sabes que él nos ayuda, y desde entonces se ha buscado enemigos, su hija la conozco y ella no se habría ido sin avisar a nadie. Solo te pido que pases la foto, para que todas las patrullas de New York estén al tanto.

-De acuerdo, mándamela, espero que solo sea un susto y no pase nada.

-Gracias Deming, te debo una.-Kate colgó y miro como Castle había escuchado toda la conversación. Ella extendió la mano, esperando a que Castle le diera la foto. Él se acercó y la puso directamente en el scanner.

-Kate dime la verdad, ¿Crees que a mi hija le ha pasado algo, qué alguien ha podido hacerle daño?- La cara de Castle era de auténtica angustia. Kate sabía que el había oído algo de la conversación, pero no sabía cuánto, intento no preocupar más a Castle.

-De momento no vamos adelantar acontecimientos, no te hace bien pensar ahora en eso.

-Kate, te he oído todo lo que has dicho, y llevas razón, desde que me uní a vosotros me he buscado enemigos, pero nunca creí que irían hacerle algo a mi hija.-Castle se pone las manos en la cara y resopla, pensaba en lo que su madre una vez le dijo, "ya no es por ti, sino por todos nosotras"

Beckett ve que Castle empieza a sollozar y se acerca a él, le separa las manos de la cara, con sus manos coge la cabeza de Castle y le obliga a que la mire a los ojos.

-Castle tranquilo, la encontraremos, mientras recuerda que estoy aquí contigo, que te ayudare en todo lo que sea necesario, recuerda Siempre.

-Lo se Kate, pero si le ocurre algo a mi pequeña, no sé qué …..-Kate le corta, le pone un dedo en la boca.

-Shhhh, no te hace nada bien pensar en eso, ahora hay que tener la mente en otra cosa, vamos a ir a los lugares donde tu hija va con frecuencia, vas a llamar al colegio, a sus profesores. Así que se acabó el pensar en lo que ha podido pasar, coge tu chaqueta que nos vamos.

-Pero mi madre vendrá y…

-No te preocupes, llámala ahora mismo y dila que vamos a pasar a por ella al teatro, que nos espere allí, así ella podrá también decirnos sitios que Alexis tenga como favoritos.

Castle hace caso a Kate. Salen del loft y se van directos a buscar a Martha, una vez allí, le explican lo que ocurre y tras el disgusto inicial, los tres recorren la ciudad buscando a su hija.

* * *

Espero que os guste, esta historia esta escrita hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de la 4 temporada.


End file.
